Szara wilczyca - czyli jeszcze jeden zwiastun końca
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Artur wspomina pewien epizod. Gdzieś w trakcie piątego sezonu.


Szara wilczyca - czyli jeszcze jeden zwiastun końca.

Niski, groźny pomruk, od którego ziemia zdawała się drżeć, przedarł się do mojej świadomości, sprawiając, że w dość niesprecyzowanym śnie, będącym wariacją na temat wydarzeń z ostatnich tygodni, pojawiło się nagle kilkuset ciężkozbrojnych jeźdźców. Zanim się rozbudziłem i pojąłem, że to daleki odgłos grzmotu, moja dłoń zacisnęła się na rękojeści spoczywającego obok miecza. Przesunąłem po nim palcami i wziąłem kilka głębszych wdechów. Nie nadjeżdżała żadna wroga armia, nie było nikogo z kim trzeba by walczyć. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Bezpowrotnie minęły te czasy, gdy sądziłem, iż mężczyźnie nie przystoi pragnąć, by nie było wojen.

Leżałem przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w dźwięki otoczenia. Gwaine jak zwykle chrapał, ktoś poruszył się niespokojnie, a na zewnątrz znów zagrzmiało. Spodziewając się burzy, zdecydowaliśmy się nocować w opuszczonej chacie, na którą natrafiliśmy po drodze. Od kilku dni, starając się zachować dyskrecję, objeżdżaliśmy przygraniczne miejscowości, głównie w celu sprawdzenia plotek o poczynających sobie coraz śmielej chordach Sasów. Chciałem osobiście przyjrzeć się sprawie, bo od dawna obawiałem się, że Sasi znów zaczną sprawiać kłopoty. Wiele lat temu zostali definitywnie przepędzeni z Camelotu i - trzeba przyznać - zapamiętali sobie tę lekcję. To była pierwsza bitwa, na którą zabrał mnie ojciec i w której udało mi się wykazać, choć właściwie byłem jeszcze chłopcem.

Oczywiście założenie, że ten wyjątkowo zacięty lud nie zechce się prędzej czy później odegrać, byłoby głupotą w najczystszej postaci. Podejrzewałem, a doradcy się ze mną zgadzali, że może to nastąpić w nieodległej przyszłości, dlatego należało zwracać uwagę na wszelkie, niepokojące sygnały.

Do tej pory jednak, wpadliśmy tylko na sporą bandę rozbójników niewiadomego pochodzenia, z którą skutecznie się rozprawiliśmy. Ani śladu Sasów. Nie byłem pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Leon zwykł mawiać, że niewidoczny wróg, to najgorszy wróg i trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić, lecz z drugiej strony wciąż miałem głupią nadzieję, że plotki to tylko plotki, a nieobecność Sasów oznacza po prostu… nieobecność Sasów.

Kolejny grzmot rozległ się zdecydowanie bliżej. Uznałem, że skoro już się obudziłem, warto byłoby sprawdzić, czy z końmi wszystko w porządku i przy okazji załatwić inną, drobną, acz naglącą sprawę, zanim burza rozszaleje się na dobre. Usiadłem i rozejrzałem się po chacie; niewątpliwie bardzo starej i od dawna niezamieszkałej. Stojące pod ścianami skrzynie rozlatywały się ze starości, o czym Percival przekonał się doświadczalnie, siadając na jednej z nich. Reszta mebli była w trochę lepszym stanie; dwa krzesła i stolik nawet nadawały się do użytku. Gwaine usiłował dowieść, że łóżko również, jednak gdy znalazł pod zatęchłą narzutą zbielały szkielet kota, dał sobie spokój.

Po środku znajdowało się palenisko, z którego skorzystaliśmy. Ogień wciąż jeszcze się tlił, rozpraszając nieco ciemność.

Właśnie zakładałem buty, gdy nagle śpiący po mojej lewej stronie Mordred zaczął rzucać się na posłaniu. Oddychał szybko i płytko, palce kurczowo zaciskał na kocu, twarz miał ściągniętą przerażeniem. Zamierzałem go obudzić, jednak kiedy dotknąłem jego ramienia, natychmiast się uspokoił. Poczułem ulgę, bo na szczęście udało się uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji. Mordred był jeszcze zbyt młody i zbyt ambitny, by później nie mieć mi skrycie za złe, że widziałem… co widziałem.

Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na skulonego po drugiej stronie Merlina. Dureń zrzucił z siebie koc. Wyglądało na to, że on również nie spał spokojnie. Coś z nim było zdecydowanie nie tak. Zwinął się w kłębek jak jakieś nieszczęśliwe stworzenie, które chce by wszyscy dali mu święty spokój. Takie dziwne skojarzenie przyszło mi wtedy do głowy.

Ostatnio jego zachowanie mnie niepokoiło. Kiedyś cieszył się jak głupi, praktycznie ze wszystkiego, a teraz trudno było skłonić go do choćby uśmiechu. Nienaturalnie cichy, ciągle zamyślony, bardziej wrażliwy na tradycyjne docinki, odgradzał się od wszystkich murem nie do przebicia. Owszem, nieraz miewał już takie epizody, ale zwykle mijały dość szybko. Zawsze gdy to zauważałem, próbowałem znaleźć przyczynę. Nie chciałem zostawiać go samego. On trwał przy mnie nawet gdy w danym momencie wydawało mi się, że tego nie potrzebuję. Wiedział o mnie właściwie wszystko, lecz do siebie nie pozwalał się zanadto zbliżyć. Zdarzało się, że było mi z tego powodu zwyczajnie, po ludzku przykro. Zależało mi na jego pełnym zaufaniu. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego po tym, co razem przeszliśmy, wciąż na nie nie zasługuję. Kiedyś prawie go o to zapytałem. Prawie powiedziałem mu wprost, że to trochę nie w porządku, że stale wyrzuca mi moją rzekomą niewrażliwość, zarozumialstwo… No, generalnie ma kilka swoich ulubionych słówek, ale gdy wyciągam do niego rękę, chowa się za swoim cholernym murem; albo udając głupiego, albo mnie zwyczajnie ignorując. W ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się w język i chyba dobrze zrobiłem.

W tamtych dniach byłem przekonany, że już wkrótce się czegoś dowiem, bo cokolwiek dręczyło Merlina, wyraźnie zaczynało go przerastać. Kiedyś musiało dojść do niekontrolowanego wybuchu. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie spróbować go upić, ale Gwen upierała się, że może to przynieść skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Zrezygnowałem więc z tego pomysłu i po prostu czekałem.

Podniosłem leżący na ziemi koc, strzepnąłem z niego śmieci i okryłem Merlina. Pomyślałem przelotnie, że gdyby się w tej chwili obudził, przeżyłby niezły wstrząs - jego wyraz twarzy, gdy opiekowałem się nim kiedyś, po tym, jak został ranny w pobliżu Doliny Upadłych Królów, był bezcenny.

Zapaliłem pochodnię, założyłem pas, przypiąłem do niego miecz (diabli wiedzą co się w okolicznych krzakach może czaić) i wyszedłem z chaty. Jeszcze nie padało, ale ulewa dosłownie wisiała w powietrzu. Błyskawice raz po raz przecinały niebo. Grzmoty, nie donośne, lecz niskie, głębokie, zdawały się dobiegać z wnętrza ziemi, co sprawiało nieprzyjemne wrażenie.

Konie zostawiliśmy w znajdującej się nieopodal niewielkiej szopie. W duchu byłem wdzięczny Merlinowi, który wpadł na ten pomysł. Niektóre zwierzęta, choć do wielu rzeczy przyzwyczajone, bały się błyskawic, a tam przynajmniej ich nie widziały i zachowywały się raczej spokojnie. Hałas jednak, wyjątkowo denerwował młodą jeszcze klacz Leona. Istniało ryzyko, że jeden przestraszony koń, pociągnie za sobą resztę. Na szczęście dwa jabłka i solidna porcja poklepywania, pomogły. Biedna kobyłka najwidoczniej uznała, że skoro rozdają jabłka, nie może się dziać nic strasznego.

Zamknąłem drzwi szopy i ruszyłem z powrotem do chaty. Wtem, z niemałym zdumieniem zauważyłem, że na starej, powykręcanej jabłoni ktoś siedzi; nieruchoma, ciemna postać, która na dodatek uważnie mnie obserwuje. Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że przed chwilą nie było nikogo. Mrugnąłem kilka razy, z nadzieją, że to jakieś przywidzenie. Siedziała nadal. Nie spodobało mi się to. Kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza, powoli podszedłem bliżej. Uniosłem pochodnię i stanąłem jak wryty.

Młoda, najwyżej piętnastoletnia dziewczyna, o długich, ciemnych włosach i niezwykle wyrazistych, dużych oczach, ubrana w prostą sukienkę z szarej wełny, siedziała swobodnie na gałęzi, bosymi stopami prawie dotykając ziemi. Nie poruszyła się, mimo, że stałem całkiem blisko i otwarcie się jej przyglądałem. Ona również na mnie patrzyła, dziwnie, przenikliwie, aż ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Pomyślałem, że może być Druidką. W ich wzroku jest… coś.

Nie chciałem jej przestraszyć, więc odezwałem się najłagodniej, jak potrafiłem.

\- To niezbyt mądrze siedzieć na drzewie, gdy nadciąga burza. Zgubiłaś się?

\- Nie, panie - odpowiedziała pomału. Głos miała głęboki, jakby przytłumiony, zupełnie niepasujący do kogoś tak młodego.

\- W takim razie, co tu robisz? - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Była drobna, niewysoka, ale na swój sposób śliczna.

\- Nie muszę obawiać się burzy. Bo widzisz, panie… - Jej głos dziwnie zlał się z kolejnym grzmotem. - To ja jestem tą burzą, która nieuchronnie nadchodzi. Jestem wojną, klęską, śmiercią i bólem. Jestem krukiem, co krąży nad trupami poległych. Jestem szarą wilczycą, która kiedyś rzuci ci się do gardła, by wydusić z ciebie ostatnie tchnienie. - Znów zamrugałem. Dziewczyna już nie siedziała, lecz stała przede mną, wyprostowana. Błyskawicznie dobyłem miecza, jednak ona wyminęła mnie z iście kocią zręcznością i puściła się biegiem w stronę lasu. Pościg nie miał najmniejszego sensu.

Stałem przez chwilę, kompletnie oszołomiony. Musiała być niespełna rozumu. Innego wytłumaczenia nie widziałem. Gdyby była czarownicą i rzeczywiście miała złe zamiary, nie uciekłaby w taki sposób. Wariatka i tyle. Ojciec niejedną taką skazał na stos, choć według mnie, trudno winić kogoś, kto ma po prostu nie po kolei w głowie.

Tak czy inaczej, całe zajście zaliczało się do tych zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnych.

Stwierdziwszy, że mam dość wrażeń, ze sporym impetem otworzyłem drzwi chaty i niemal zderzyłem się z Gwaine'em.

\- Widzisz Merlinie? Miałem rację - powiedział.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytałem, wchodząc do środka.

\- Merlin się trochę… przestraszył - odrzekł niepewnie Mordred. Merlin leżał na plecach, nawet nie blady, lecz zielony na twarzy. Mordred siedział przy nim, wyraźnie poruszony.

\- Czego? Burzy? - rzuciłem, starając się nie okazywać niepokoju.

\- Nie przestraszyłem się - warknął Merlin i usiadł gwałtownie. W pierwszej chwili nie poznałem jego głosu, tak był zmieniony przez złość. Zdziwiłem się. Merlin rzadko złościł się naprawdę, o ile w ogóle.

\- Spokojnie. - Mordred ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia. - Coś cię bierze. Jesteś rozpalony. Połóż się. - No tak. Można się było tego spodziewać.

\- Zerwał się nagle, zobaczył, że cię nie ma i chciał sam lecieć cię szukać - objaśnił szeptem Gwaine. - Mordred go zatrzymał i dobrze zrobił, bo chyba coś mu jest. Śniło mu się, że zaatakował cię szary wilk. Kompletnie spanikował. Mówię ci, gdybyś nie wrócił, pewnie byśmy nie dali rady go zatrzymać. - Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno. To musiał być przypadek. Na pewno zwykły przypadek, nic więcej. - Ja właśnie szedłem zobaczyć, gdzie jesteś. Podejrzewaliśmy, że wyszedłeś za potrzebą - ciągnął Gwaine.

\- Połóż się - powtórzył Mordred. - Powinieneś odpocząć.

\- Nie jestem czubkiem - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Merlin. Spojrzał na mnie. W tym spojrzeniu dostrzegłem cień autentycznego strachu.

\- Hej! - wtrącił się Gwaine. - Młody wcale tego nie powiedział. Martwi się o ciebie, to wszystko.

\- Nic mi nie jest - mruknął Merlin. - Przepraszam - dodał po chwili. - Wstał i zaczął czegoś szukać w swojej torbie. Zagrzmiało i w końcu lunął deszcz. Z bliżej nieokreślonych przyczyn odczułem ulgę.

\- Dobrze, że się tu schroniliśmy - stwierdził Leon. Skinąłem głową.

\- Masz coś na gorączkę? - zapytał Mordred, patrząc na Merlina z troską. Merlin nie odpowiedział. Wciąż grzebał w torbie. Byłem więcej niż pewien, że celowo zignorował pytanie. Relacja tych dwóch, to dopiero była zagadka stulecia.

\- Merlinie! - rzuciłem ostro. - Ktoś cię o coś pytał!

\- Mam - odrzekł Merlin, wyciągając małą buteleczkę. Ręka mu zadrżała i omal jej nie upuścił, lecz Mordred błyskawicznie ją przechwycił.

\- Połóż się - rozkazałem. Co ciekawe, wykonał polecenie bez komentarza.

\- Wybaczcie. Zrobiłem z siebie durnia - odezwał się po jakimś czasie. Prawdę mówiąc, sądziliśmy, że śpi. Sami się już położyliśmy.

\- Zdarza się - odparł łagodnie Percival.

\- Nic nowego - mruknąłem, szturchając go lekko w bok i mając nadzieję, że wychwyci to, co wychwycić powinien. Miałem ogromną ochotę zapytać o ten sen, ale to był zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni moment.

Nazajutrz planowałem opóźnić wyjazd pod jakimś błahym pretekstem, aby pozwolić Merlinowi dłużej odpocząć, jednak okazało się, że jakby nigdy nic wstał przed wszystkimi i przygotował śniadanie. Był okropnie przeziębiony, Leona też zaczynało coś brać, więc uznaliśmy, że najwyższy czas wracać do Camelotu.

Zanim wyjechaliśmy, obejrzałem sobie dokładnie jabłoń, na której siedziała ta pomylona dziewczyna. Nie znalazłem nic podejrzanego. Jedynie mokre, krucze pióro. Ślady, nawet jeśli jakieś były, zostały rozmyte przez deszcz.

Po drodze postanowiłem dyskretnie nakłonić Merlina do opowiedzenia snu.

\- Niewiele pamiętam - powiedział. - Miałem gorączkę.

\- Nie pamiętasz co takiego ci się przyśniło, że natychmiast chciałeś mnie szukać? - Umyślnie przybrałem lekko drwiący ton. Pokręcił głową. Nie byłem w stanie ocenić, czy mówi prawdę.

\- Gwaine wspominał o szarym wilku, który mnie zaatakował. - Merlin przewrócił oczami.

\- Może. Skoro tak mówił… - Uśmiechnął się. Nie potrafiłem nie odpowiedzieć tym samym. Wyszło słońce i nocne wydarzenia wydały mi się wyjątkowo niedorzeczne. Wszyscy mieliśmy ciężką noc. Po prostu. Nie widziałem powodu, by dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.


End file.
